


【网王群像】见天下·立海传 真幸篇

by Moowan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moowan/pseuds/Moowan
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 6





	1. 《肩膀》（上+下）

（上）  
七岁的真田弦一郎第一次见到幸村精市是在前代神子薨逝时。  
瘦瘦小小的幸村穿着宽大到不合比例的冕服，挽着母亲的手站在父亲的水晶棺前，在一片抽泣声里淡然地接过神杖，成为了立海国最年轻的神之子。  
他为什么没有哭呢，真田想。得知父亲殉国时自己虽然努力克制住没有哭出声，但还是偷偷抹掉了眼泪。可是他没有哭，好坚强。  
七岁的真田对国君的离世还没有太确切的感知，只是对这个同龄人感到了深深的敬佩。  
后来再见到幸村是被祖父正式带入神殿。  
真田氏世代效忠神之子，身为族中年轻一代的真田弦一郎也不例外，而恰好因为他与神子年龄相仿，被准许提前入宫与神子一同学习接受教化。  
“你好呀，我叫幸村精市。”  
真田第一次听幸村开口说话，声音好听得就像冲上海岸的浪花。  
“啊，我叫真田弦一郎。”他脸红着对答，但立刻感受到了头顶那道严厉的视线，面对神子的问话这样回答太失礼了！他才要改口，幸村仰起头：“没关系的真田将军，我很喜欢弦一郎，他会是我最好的朋友的，朋友之间不需要多礼。”然后弯起眼睛亲昵地拉起他的手，“弦一郎，我带你去参观我的花园。”  
真田被那只软软的小手牵着走了好一段路才意识到这不过是两个人第二次见面，哦不，上一次只是自己站在台下看着对方，应该不算数的。  
两人经过一条长长的花廊，虽然还没有到花园，这里就已经有了春意盎然的迹象。真田看着头顶上的藤蔓开出一串串不知名的紫花，忽然听见牵着自己手的人说：“弦一郎怎么不说话？”  
他又是一愣，显然自幼在严肃古板的家庭环境里长大的经历让他不太善于应对这样的热情。  
幸村拉着他在花廊下的长凳落座，睁着鸢紫色的大眼睛问：“弦一郎难道不想和我做朋友吗？”  
真田的脸一下就红了，支支吾吾地说：“不、不是……可是，你是神之子啊。”  
幸村反问：“神之子不可以有朋友吗？”  
真田低下头，露出了认真思考的表情。  
“噗。”幸村笑出声来，“这种事不需要思考啦。反正我第一眼看到弦一郎的时候就认定你会是我这辈子最好的朋友了。”  
真田有点迷茫，“‘第一眼’？什么时候？”  
“就是……”幸村明显地磕巴了一下，“就是父君入葬那天，弦一郎就站在台下，表情比真田老将军还要严肃。”  
他看到自己了，自己也在看他呀，怎么没有对上视线呢，真田默默地想着，忽然意识到自己让对方提起了伤心事，连忙道：“抱歉，我不是故意提起来的！”  
幸村低头晃了晃悬着的脚，“没关系啊，又不是不提它就没发生。”  
“神子其实是很难过的吧，可是为什么没有哭呢……”真田不知道自己怎么会问这个蠢问题，在说出口的瞬间就已经后悔了。  
但是幸村没有生气，歪过头来认真地回答道：“因为母亲说神之子是立海的信仰，要支撑起所有人的希望，如果我露出软弱的样子，很多人就会更迷茫，失去方向。”他说得一字一句，很显然只是完完整整地将母亲的嘱托背诵下来，说完最后一个字他低下头小声道：“但其实，我是有点想哭的。”  
真田有点慌了，“我听别人说难过的时候在肩膀上靠一下就会不那么难过了！”他使劲拍拍自己的左肩，“我的肩膀给你靠。”  
“真的吗？”幸村好奇地把头靠在身边的人肩膀上，找了个舒服的好位置，两只小手自然地搂住真田的胳膊，体验了半会儿说：“好像是真的呢，没有那么难过了。”  
被幸村搂着的真田腰背挺得笔直一动也不敢动，脸直接红到了耳朵根，“那以后……神子难过的时候就来找我，我的肩膀只给你靠。”  
“那希望我以后难过的时候弦一郎都在身边。”  
“我会的！”  
“弦一郎要说到做到哦。”  
“当然！”

（下）  
神殿后庭的寝宫中，宫人侍从哀哀戚戚跪了一地。曾经优雅华贵的妇人如凋谢的玉兰花般仰面躺在床上，她的手指费力地往床边够了够才勉强碰到站着的人衣袖的一角。  
床边站着的是她的儿子，立海的神之子——幸村精市。  
“精市……”她把已经有些涣散的目光一寸一寸移到儿子的脸上，虚弱的声线好似在颤抖，“精市。这些年我以你的名义做了太多决断，对不起……”  
幸村垂着眼一动不动地答道：“做了便做了，您无须道歉。”  
两行眼泪从蜡黄的脸颊滑落，“但你仍然介怀。精市，我都是为了立海、为了你，插手青国和冰帝储君废立也是怕将来我不在了你自己太辛苦……”  
“有真田帮我，未来的立海会有什么样的强敌我都无所畏惧。”  
“真田……果然是他，还是他……你真正介怀的是我让那孩子变成了今日的模样。”苍白枯槁的利爪突然抓住幸村的袖口，曾经温婉端庄的那张脸也因为眼珠狰狞地瞪大而变得可怖，“我故意让他误解你、疏远你，让他知道君臣有别，但我错了，是你放不下！你是爱着他的吧，就像你父君爱着他的父亲一样！”  
幸村眉心像是被针刺中了一样跳了一下，随后他淡漠的脸上露出了一丝难以察觉的笑意。  
“真田家世代效忠神之子，满门忠烈换来立海如今的疆域万里，什么赏赐能够弥补、多少荣宠才够言谢？真田将军殉国，父君扶棺相送也不过只是其中微末而已。”幸村说罢摇摇头，“君臣之间的敬与忠，您掌控朝政整整十年，至今依然不懂。”  
“是我不懂，是我错了吗？可这世上哪有臣子殉国君王随去的道理！”  
幸村垂下眼道：“神之一族有不传之秘，神子的心头血可医百病、破千术，父君心衰而崩，是因为曾放心头血医治您的绝症，您大约是忘记了。”幸村顿了顿又道：“又或者，父君从未和您提起过。”  
床榻上的人闻言愣了许久，身体突然一阵剧烈的颤抖，半晌嘶哑的喉咙里发出了浑浊凄凉的呜咽声，“这不是真的、这不是真的……”  
幸村安详地垂着视线，放轻了声音道：“不过有一件事您没说错，我是爱他的，但……是像父君爱着您一样，母亲。”  
苍白的手骤然脱力滑落，含着泪的视线永远停在了华丽的帐顶，那双眼睛带着无限的不甘和悔恨，至始至终没有阖上。

幸村走出大殿真田立刻迎了上去躬身问道：“神子，先后……如何了？”  
幸村没有说话，只是缓慢地向前走，一直走出宫门，真田没有得到回答，便始终跟在半步之后。  
幸村登上小时候觉得好高好高的礁石，平静的视线飘向无尽的远方，再开口声音有些嘶哑，“真田，我从来没有觉得眼前的世界这么开阔。”他张开手，好似要抓住什么，又好似是想把什么东西捧在手心，“如今的立海，终于真正属于我们了。但是……”他回过身，眼泪被海风一吹猝不及防地落了下来，“……我们都没有亲人了。”  
真田有些慌张地想要帮忙擦去眼泪，可是手一抬本能地又停住了。  
“真田。”幸村吸了下鼻子，咽下本能的哽咽，抬头问：“小时候说过的话还算数吗？”  
真田怔了怔，不及反应便被搂住了脖颈，幸村把头轻轻地搁在了他的肩膀上。  
“算数。我永远会在神子身边，不管什么时候。”真田说。


	2. 《惩戒》

海岸线旁的礁石上，一个赤着脚的少年正奋力迈向更高的礁石，看上去就十分华贵的衣袍被他系在腰上，裤腿也挽到小腿，但还是难免在迈步的时候滑下来被浪花打湿。  
在礁石旁边站在另一个神情有些紧张，长相已见老成的少年，此时此刻正一手拎着鞋，张着手臂劝道：“快下来吧，小心摔了。”  
“弦一郎怕我摔，上来扶着我就好了啊。”礁石上的神子幸村精市甚至还想往上再迈一步，“我发现站在高一点的地方看海感觉完全不一样呢——”  
原本幸村只是说想脱了鞋袜在海滩上走走，谁知道这一走就走到礁石上去了，还越来越高。  
“那把鞋穿好再上去，小心划伤脚……”真田扬着手要把鞋递上去，幸村头也没回，“不会的！”  
谁知话音未落，幸村突然“啊”地大叫出声，身体一仰眼见就要摔下来，幸好真田眼疾手快丢下鞋冲上去把人接到了怀里。  
在幸村摔到自己怀里的瞬间，真田脑子里“嗡”的一声炸开了，直到幸村蹦跳着下地他才反应过来，“怎么了？！”  
幸村低头看了眼自己的左脚，一道半寸长的口子正滴下血来。  
真田心一惊，表情瞬间变得凝重，仿佛面对的是什么大事。  
幸村小声道：“……没事嘛，就是不小心踩碎了海贝，扶我回去就好了。”说完拉着真田往前跳了几步。  
两人一路走出好远，这样蹦回神殿不知道要蹦到什么时候，更何况路上要是让其他人撞见神子这幅模样，大概会被说不成体统吧。真田这样想着，把掉在海滩上的鞋子捡起来递给幸村，然后在他身前弯下腰来，“我背神子回去。”  
“弦一郎真好。”幸村拎着自己的鞋子，舒舒服服地趴到了真田背上，听他的语气仿佛不像是个才受了伤的伤员，而此时的真田，脸再一次红到了耳朵根。  
“我说了要小心，你偏不听……”  
“哎呀，是意外嘛。”  
“都受伤了……”  
“那又怎么样？这不是还有弦一郎背我吗？”  
幸村搂着真田的脖子笑，声音比浪花还要好听。真田偷偷地想，如果不是幸村伤口急需处理，这条路他真想一直走下去。  
幸村不知道他在想什么，一手搂着他的脖子，一手给他指方向，“走这边，然后从侧门绕过去，千万不能让母亲看到，不然又要挨骂了……”  
但今天的他好像格外不走运，就在他们转过拐角马上就要进到内殿的时候，身后传来一个威严庄重的女声：“你们在干什么？”  
两人本能地一抖，随后真田缓缓转过身去，来人不是幸村的母亲——如今执掌国政的神后又是谁。  
华贵美貌的妇人一眼就看到了幸村受伤的左脚，微微皱起眉，“去叫医官来。”  
“不用了，母亲！”幸村从真田背上下来，只用赤着的右脚站在冰冷的大理石地板上，“我……我自己会处理好的。”  
“去！”神后对身边的宫人催促道，转过来又问：“这是怎么回事？！”  
她的目光没有落在幸村身上，显然这话是朝真田发问。  
“是我不小心被海贝划伤……”  
“没问你！”严厉的声音无情地打断了幸村的抢白。  
真田上前一步低头道：“是我没有保护好神子。”  
“啪——”一个火辣的巴掌印落在真田的左脸上，不过动手的不是神后，是她身旁的侍从。  
幸村一下愣住了，连忙替真田辩解道：“是我偏要赤着脚踩礁石，弦一郎一直在劝我，不是他的错！”  
神后仿佛置若罔闻，“真田弦一郎护卫神子失职，杖二十，立即行刑。”  
幸村叫道：“母亲，不是弦一郎的错！”  
神后面无表情，“三十。”  
“母亲！”   
“四十。”  
再加下去，真田恐怕会被生生打死在着神殿前，幸村不敢再开口，只能看着真田被拖到中庭受杖刑。期间医官给他的脚上敷了药，明明是很疼很疼，可是他看着后腰见红却一声不吭的真田，已经感觉不到任何疼痛了。

后来昏迷的真田被送回将军府，幸村因为要养伤耽搁了好几日才带了许多补药赶去探望，然而见到的却不是真田，而是他的祖父，如今立海的镇国大将军——真田弦右卫门。  
已见老态却仍像是一座山一样的人截住了幸村的去路。  
“神子请回吧，弦一郎现在不便见您，这些东西您也都带回去吧。”  
幸村越过他的身体望向屋内，“真田将军，弦一郎生我的气了吗？”  
“并不是。”  
“那是为什么？”  
“您回去吧。”真田弦右卫门没有解释，只是垂首劝道。  
幸村锲而不舍，拉住那只糙老的大手，仰起头的表情显得有些可怜，“真田爷爷，您至少告诉我为什么，弦一郎是我最好的朋友了，他要是生我的气，我也好当面和他道歉啊。”  
老将军坚毅的脸上出现了细微的变化，半晌他开口道：“您还没有明白，弦一郎遭受这样的惩戒到底是因为什么。”  
幸村愣愣地看着他，“因为什么？”  
真田弦右卫门顿了片刻才说道：“因为神后想让弦一郎知道——君臣，终究只能是君臣。”他摇摇头，叹息似的道：“‘朋友’这两个字，弦一郎担不起，真田家也担不起。”  
幸村怔怔地松开手，无力感和茫然剥夺了他所有思考能力，为什么？为什么神之子就不能有朋友？就只能孤独得一个人站在冷风猎猎的神祭台上？他想不明白。  
“神子请回吧，这些珍贵的补药也请一并带回。以后若无公事，神子更无须亲自到将军府来……”真田家主最后一次下了“逐客令”，“请您务必记得一件事，您的亲昵和偏宠会害了弦一郎，也会让真田家永远失去为神之子效忠的机会。”  
幸村猛然抬起头，震动的瞳仁中透出深深的惊骇。

从那以后，真田弦一郎在神子面前永远谦恭，而幸村再也没有叫过“弦一郎”。


	3. 《梳发》

对于从小就接受严苛礼教的真田弦一郎来说，把头发整整齐齐地梳好这件事和出门要穿衣服一样重要。全部头发都要梳起挽成髻，再用发冠把它们端正地束在头顶。  
所以在同龄人都还梳着马尾，喜欢头发肆意被风扬起的时候，他早早就和父亲、祖父一样，梳成了“大人的模样”，也正因如此，得到“少年老成”的评价也并不算意外。  
不过真田自己对此倒是毫不在意，比起遵守礼法，背后的那些说辞根本不值一提。  
所以当真田换了个发型回到家，又在第二天出现在校场上的时候，所有人都以为认错了人。  
那天他和幸村照常在花园比试，原本因为仔细想过了对战策略，这次很艰难地占了上风，结果一道气劲擦着头顶而过，发髻被打散，当场又成了幸村手下败将。本就直硬的黑发有些狂野地披下来，真田甚至顾不上佩剑落地，两手便急着在脑后抓住头发。  
幸村被他有些慌乱的举动吓了一跳，收了招呆呆地看着真田匆匆忙忙把头发理好，那神情就好像被自己打散的不是发髻而是腰带。再一想到平日里真田老将军一板一眼的教导，和真田总梳得一丝不苟的发髻，幸村当即增添了十二分的同情，弯下腰帮忙捡起佩剑道：“散就散了，重新梳起来就好了。这么紧张做什么，我又不会骂你。”他甚至不等真田答话，擅自把剑插回剑鞘，拉起真田的胳膊就走。  
真田忙问：“去哪？”  
“当然是去我那里啊，不然上哪找镜子和梳篦？”幸村回答地理所当然。  
步入少年的真田已经开始觉得自己和幸村这样过于亲密的举动有些不妥，他停下脚步道：“这…这不好吧？”  
“有什么不好？还是你要这么披散着回家，一路上让更多人瞧见，然后回家被爷爷骂？”  
真田抉择了片刻，向自己的真实想法妥协了。  
走到寝宫门口，幸村就挥退了所有侍从，拉着真田坐在镜前。在他拿起梳篦的时候，真田才意识到幸村是要亲自给自己梳头，于是飞快站起来，伸手想要把梳篦拿回来，“神子，我自己梳就好。”  
“不行。”幸村干脆地回绝了他，“你自己梳也梳不好，回去还是要挨骂。”  
“我梳得好……”  
幸村把手背到身后，佯装生气地撅起嘴，“我说要给你梳，坐下！”  
不敢违抗命令的真田只好乖乖坐下，看着镜子里的幸村带着新奇的目光，用梳篦一缕一缕把自己的头发梳到顺滑。  
神殿用的镜子是背面镀银的琉璃镜，比家中用的铜镜不知清晰了多少，清晰到他能从镜子里看见幸村干净圆润的指尖，和他挂着浅笑的唇角。  
心脏没来由地加快了跳动，真田看着幸村的动作，晕晕乎乎地脑子里忽然冒出几句从长辈那里听来的歌谣，「一梳梳到尾，二梳举案齐眉，三梳…三梳什么来着…？」  
真田记不起后面的词句，又从出处开始回想，蓦然想起这歌谣好像是新婚时才会念起……  
幸村看着镜中红着脸地发愣的人看了许久，直到“噗嗤”一下笑出声，“我都梳完好一会儿了，弦一郎在发什么愣呢？”  
真田听见声音大梦方醒，看见镜中笑着的人脸更红了，心里慌乱地骂道：自己居然在胡思乱想些什么，也太松懈了！  
幸村仍是掩着嘴忍不住地笑，在身后扶着他的肩膀道：“你快看看怎么样。”  
真田依言看向镜中的自己，和以往不同的是上半部分的头发被梳成了高马尾，下半部分披在肩上，头两侧的头发编成辫子缠在马尾的根部，显得更加英挺。这个发型是真田从来没有尝试过的样子，虽然没有全梳成发髻，但也丝毫不觉得凌乱，反而多了一些这个年纪本该有的轻快。  
“是不是很好看？”幸村凑到前面来，端详着自己的杰作问道。  
真田抬头回望，发现幸村的头两侧也是编了这样的辫子，只不过是垂下去用发带和绑在了身后……  
他脸又是一红，错开眼道：“好看。”  
幸村开心地一合掌，“果然没有我学不会的事。”  
真田鲜少会主动开口提起什么话题，可是听到幸村这么说，心里忽然升起一种没来由的期待，驱使着他张口问道：“平日里不是都有人侍候，学梳发做什么？”  
幸村没有立刻回答，只是靠在桌前看着他抿唇微笑，像是在想要如何回答。  
在那个瞬间，真田觉得自己猜中了，但他生怕下一刻幸村开口心里那点僭越的愿望就落空了，于是站起身抢先道：“神子无所不能，看一眼就会了也是理所应当的。我、我先回去了……”  
然后他匆匆忙忙地离开了神殿，都没有注意到一路上比看到他披散着头发更加惊奇的目光。

两个人再一次像这样坐在镜子前，转眼已是近二十年后。  
这一回真田被推到凳子上落座时，没有不安和抗拒，只是问：“梳得好好的，为什么要拆下来？”  
幸村拆下他的发冠，打散了发髻，又叫侍从拿来发油，“躺的太久，手脚都不灵便了，就当让我复健一下。”  
梳篦一缕一缕地梳过发丝，梳到鬓边的时候幸村的手明显地顿了下。他的指尖抚过黑发里掺杂的银丝，像怕是看错了似的又盯了许久，愣愣道：“什么时候长的啊，我都不知道……”  
他的声音小得就像在自言自语，不过真田还是听到了，“早就长了。没几根，不喜欢拔了就好。”见幸村垂着眼不说话，连忙又说道：“之前赤也那小子还因为这个哭了一鼻子，挺大个人了，没出息。有什么好哭的，我都不知道他哭什么……”  
幸村忽然从后面搂住了他。  
真田脸上硬挤出来的笑就这么被打断了。  
“辛苦了”这三个字幸村已经说过无数遍，可是不管说多少遍，他面前的人也不再是曾经意气风发的老成少年了。在他无法清醒的两年里，外界的时间好像在加速流逝着，一觉醒来再回望从前，仿佛已经过去了半生。而那个从很小很小的时候开始就一直一路同行的人，这一次居然没有经过自己同意就擅自向前走了。  
真田握住镜子里搂住的手，切原哭的原因他或许不懂，但是幸村的难过他是明白的。但他也知道，幸村并不需要开解和安慰，因为这里面原本也没有什么道理可讲，他只是有些埋怨和委屈，为什么自己不等他。  
不过以后都不会了，他不会再让幸村一个人孤军奋战。不管以后还将面对什么，自己都会一直陪着他走下去，直到终点。  
真田适时岔开了话题，侧过头道：“我忽然想起来，有个问题你一直没有回答我。”  
幸村微微抬起头，“什么问题？”  
真田道：“我那时候问你，‘明明平日里都有人侍候，学梳发做什么？’”  
幸村站起来，郁结的眉头果然舒展开了，不满道：“我原本要说的，结果你跑的太快。”  
真田转过身问：“所以为什么要学梳发？”  
“因为啊……”幸村故意停顿了一下，就像当年一样，吊足了真田的胃口，“因为那时候总觉得弦一郎的发型太老气了，可是呢，他不那样梳一定会挨骂，我就想着如果是我亲手梳的，真田老将军就没办法发脾气了。”  
“爷爷哪有那么严格？”  
“有，怎么没有。我那时候除了母亲，最怕真田爷爷了。”回忆起从前，幸村终于又笑起来，“我也有件事一直没问过你，那时候你脸红着愣神愣了好久，是在想什么？”  
那个情景真田这么多年都没忘记过，因为那是他第一次意识到，自己对幸村的感情似乎早就超出了君臣甚至朋友的界限。  
他诚实地答道：“就是看你给我梳头，想起一个忘了从哪听来的歌谣，‘一梳梳到尾，二梳举案齐眉’，后面一句当时怎么也想不起来。”  
幸村一下笑出声来，“是‘三梳儿孙满堂’。你知不知道这是给待嫁的姑娘梳发时念的？原来你那时候就想‘嫁’给我了。”  
真田拉起幸村的手，仰着头说：“那你要‘娶’吗？”  
“我难道不是早就‘娶’到手了吗？”幸村的眉眼忍不住地笑得更开了，他扳着真田的肩膀，让他重新面对镜子，“来，让我给我的‘糟糠之妻’梳梳头。”幸村说着拿起梳篦，边梳边道：“‘儿孙满堂’是没法满足你了，不过……我们有赤也，倒也挺好。”  
真田一听也笑了出来，没想到赤也意识不清的时候说的胡话幸村居然当真了。  
“你都不问赤也那小子愿不愿意？”  
“他敢不愿意…”


	4. Chapter 4

真田拥着幸村来到床边，仍继续着一个从梳妆台到内室的长吻，两人交换着轻柔缠绵的吻，没有以往唇枪舌剑的仓皇，就只是让自己的唇和对方轻浅地触碰。  
他们已经太久没有享受过这样平静而从容的时刻了。  
真田把幸村放倒在床铺间，却没有再继续什么动作。  
幸村注视着他，“怎么不继续了？”  
真田捧着他的脸，报以同样深沉的目光。那个瞬间，幸村觉得真田眼里是有泪的，蓦然想起那日在祭台上他从血泊中把自己抱起时那个绝望的眼神。  
“让我好好看看你。”真田说。  
幸村浅浅地笑道：“以后日子长着呢，有的是时间让你看。”说罢一翻身，霸道地压在真田身上，装腔作势道：“你现在要做的是好好地侍奉我。”说完一手勒着真田的领口，压低了声音在他耳边道：“让我尽兴。”  
真田见幸村身体完全康复后精神状态也好了太多，心里再没有什么挂碍，眉心也舒展开来，再一个翻身又重新覆在幸村身上，“遵命。”  
见真田配合自己拿腔拿调，幸村咯咯地笑出声，两人没几下就把对方身上的衣物剥了个干净。真田俯下身，一口咬上暴露在空气中的乳尖。幸村没想到真田居然这么直接，忍不住惊呼一声，没料到真田竟没继续，就只是在他粉嫩的乳尖上落下一记深吻。  
“好啊，弦一郎居然学会晃我了？”幸村捏着真田的下巴，又想翻身占据主动，但真田哪能让他如愿，一阵笑闹过后按着那两只要做乱的手就用腰带绑在了床头。  
高高在上的神之子居然被制在了床上，幸村下意识就想挣开，真田却吻着他道：“让精市尽兴就得来点新鲜的，不是吗？”说着加深了自己的亲吻，带茧的手覆上身下光滑白皙的胸脯摩挲按揉。  
已经太久没有被触碰的身体只是被这样简单的触碰就兴奋地颤栗不已，不由自主地跟随着手掌的动作上下起伏。幸村被吻着双唇说不出话，鼻腔里却是不断逸出舒服的哼鸣。真田放开被自己吻到红润的唇，吻上羊脂玉般优美的颈子，舌尖与双唇留下一道湿润的痕迹。从前的情事因为幸村身体的缘故要么是小心翼翼，要么是抵死缠绵，从来没有探索尝试或是彻底沉沦过。今日真田终于找到机会，仔细地亲吻着幸村每一寸肌肤，感受他的反馈，听他的呼吸和喉咙里细吟的变化。  
幸村依旧耐不住性子，两条腿屈起膝盖去磨蹭真田的身体，边喘息着边道：“你何时这么磨蹭了？”真田也不答话，拉起不听话的一条腿便吻上去，舌尖扫过膝窝惹得幸村一阵麻痒。真田继续吻着白皙修长的小腿，轻咬着紧实的肌肉。他的吻一直印到纤瘦的脚踝，幸村像是知道他要做什么般，呼吸越发不稳。真田手捧着玉足吻上去，湿滑的舌尖扫向脚心。  
“啊嗯～”幸村惊叫一声，下意识想抽回腿脚，可真田发掘出这新的敏感处那肯放过，攥着脚腕不依不饶，两眼看着他，让自己的舌尖滑到趾缝间，一口将幸村那玉柱似的拇趾含到嘴里，反复吮吸，又用柔软的舌头逗弄。  
幸村很快就不再反抗，一时间只觉又麻又痒，更有一种奇异的感受沿着腿脚攀爬而上，让小腹一阵火热。这种感觉他太熟悉了，那是自己的理智快要失控的前兆，只是这一回来的太快，前戏才进行到几个环节自己便要束手就擒，幸村边昏昏沉沉地想着，口中已经不由自主地发出舒服的呻吟，“弦一郎…嗯……不要、不要舔了……啊……”真田见状非但没有放开玉足，反而变本加厉地用舌尖在趾缝间模仿着抽插的动作，一双棕色的瞳仁紧紧盯着幸村脸上每一刹那间的变化。玉足在舔弄下湿漉漉地泛着光，连趾尖都透着情色的粉红，真田又捧起另一只，不急不躁地勾起幸村更浓烈的欲望。  
“弦一郎…！够了…够了……你快摸摸我下面……”呻吟已经无法宣泄幸村的情欲，他不安分地扭动着身体催促。真田见那可人的玉茎已经抬起了头，幸村居然只是被自己舔弄脚趾就舔到硬了，一时间自己胯下也更加硬的发烫。他终于放下那条颤抖的腿，撑在幸村身上道：“这样怎么够？精市不是想要尽兴吗？”说罢掐了一把樱红的乳尖，惹得幸村又是一声惊叫。真田用两手食指和中指的指缝分别捏住两侧红豆似的乳头，掌根揉着胸脯的软肉，俯身含住一边乳尖，一只手探到身下抚摸起发硬的柱身，低声含混不清道：“精市想做赤也的阿娘，这里是不是还不够大？”从前两人在床上就算再激烈，嘴上也向来拘谨的很，毕竟是在极严的家教中长大，从没说过这等荤话，幸村听了脸瞬间红的炸开了，可也更加地兴奋难耐，一阵一阵汇聚到小腹的热流让他全身都变得更加敏感，除了身下的柱身更加硬挺，甚至觉得自己胸前的软肉真的在真田手中又涨大了一圈，他仰头露出白皙的脖颈，主动分开腿勾住真田的腰道：“弦一郎多捣一捣我下面，说不定上面也能变大了……”  
真田听了这话也气血一阵上涌，可仍是耐着性子伸手探到幸村身后。小穴的洞口一张一合地迎接自己，食指根本不用费力就挤进了湿滑的甬道。真田一边吻着幸村一边继续深入，内壁柔软热切的反应让他忍不住又添了一根手指进去。幸村在他的四处探索下，忽然“呜”的一声身子急促地颤抖，真田知道按对地方，手指抽出一节又往刚才那一处按去，幸村立马颤抖着道：“是……是这…呜……！”真田反复抽出手指又插进去，每次都按向那个位置，幸村的叫声越发急切，待他声音不再升高，又按在关键位置抖动起手腕，幸村果真全身吃劲发出一长串的颤音。可只是用手哪里够，他想要更激烈的更高强度的碾压冲撞。要是在从前，他早就按着真田的肩膀翻身骑了上去，可是奈何这回真田绑了他的手，让他根本无法占据主动，只得断断续续地开口催促：“…你快进来……唔嗯——”真田用嘴堵住了幸村的催促，只用一只手就让小穴内外都湿漉漉得一片，更不用提早就高高翘起的玉茎，顶端分泌的前液连下面的囊袋都沾湿了。  
幸村被酥麻的快感刺激得几乎要喘息到缺氧昏厥，不一会大腿根都湿了一大片，在真田的动作下发出啪啪水声，只怕小穴里的那处再被蹂躏一会儿前面就要射出精来。可真田竟然还能忍耐，没有一点想要进行下个步骤的意思。幸村借着被放开双唇的机会连忙道：“弦一郎…别逞强了……”两人的唇舌若即若离，真田吮吸着他的唇瓣道：“精市总是嘴硬，到底是谁在逞强？”说完手腕一抖，幸村要说的话又被一声呜咽吞回了肚子里。  
幸村难受得不行，挣扎着想要把手从床头脱出来，可那绳结系得巧妙，越是挣扎就越是缠手腕，幸村湿漉漉的声音也变得有些急躁：“…你快点进来……”真田动了动自己被嫩肉包裹的手指，“我不是在里面吗？”倒抽着气的幸村难受得眼泪快要淌下来，“…不要用手…用你下面肏我……快点！”端庄高贵的神之子在自己面前这样开口，真田嘴上不说心里也是从未有过的得意，不由得完全放开了胆子道：“看精市这样子可比从前我用下面还要舒服，怕是我只用手你就要射出来了。”  
此时的幸村已经无暇去想自己被真田的一只手就能弄射是多么丢面子的事，只想着捅进自己小穴碾过腺体的东西再快一点再用力一点。真田把系在床头的那半截系带解开，让幸村仍绑着手腕搂住自己的脖子，一手将人搂在怀里一手逐渐加快动作。小穴内壁的嫩肉被他摩擦地又湿又烫，每次半抽出手指都带出更多的汁液，不用看也知道身前的玉茎已经多么红润可人。幸村把头埋在他的颈窝，放肆的叫声更加响亮地传入耳朵，不受控制淌出的涎水顺着嘴角一直流到了真田小麦色的皮肤上。那只在战场上握着刀剑的手，在另一处战场里搅得天昏地暗。幸村再也顾不上嘴硬，在那激烈的抖动和抽插之下，扣紧真田的脖子长吟一声射了真田满怀。  
射过之后幸村立刻筋疲力尽地瘫软下去，可对于真田来说好戏才刚刚开始。他解开幸村腕子上的束缚，温柔地拨开被汗水黏在幸村脸上的发丝问：“舒服吗？”幸村还在喘着气平复着呼吸，颇为埋怨似的扭过头去根本不答。真田拉着他的手摸向自己身上粘稠滑腻的液体，“射了这么多还不承认？”他边说边拉着那只手往自己身下摸去，“精市舒服了，我还没有呢。”幸村缓了片刻找回些许精神，摸上那根忍到现在的肉柱，又硬又烫几乎能摸到上面凸起的血管，他指腹上下扫了几圈就听到真田呼吸声开始变得不稳，于是哑着声道：“你不是能忍吗？看你能忍到几时。”说着手上便用起力道来。真田的呼吸立刻变得粗重，连英武的眉眼也微微颤动，他抱着幸村舔弄着他的耳垂，喘息道：“精市…光用手可不够。”幸村不为所动，握住肉柱上下套弄，拇指按揉着顶端的小孔，“刚才让你进来你不进，现在想进来，不准。”那架势像是一定要让真田也在自己手里射出来。然而真田虽然呼吸又加重了几分，还是没有要射的意思，他见幸村和自己较劲的模样，吻上幸村的唇低声道：“那精市帮我舔舔，我立刻就不忍了。”他本是说的玩笑话，可幸村只是迟疑了一瞬间，竟真的起身趴向他身下。“精市——”真田连忙跟着起身去拦，但幸村却是撑起身子吻了他一下，十分认真道：“让我尝尝弦一郎的味道。”说罢便俯身趴到真田两腿之间，将发丝拢在耳后。  
幸村的呼吸喷在最敏感处的瞬间，真田全身的肌肉都克制不住地开始战栗，立海人信仰当中高洁至圣的神之子现在把头埋在自己的腿间，用他那发出神谕的唇舌舔弄着自己的性器。真田仰头大口呼吸着空气，两手不由自主抓紧身下的床单，他不想发出任何指引的声音，只是由着幸村自己舔弄吞吐，感受着柔软灵活的舌头在柱身上反复游走，又在含住顶端后勾勒着伞盖下的沟壑。勃起许久的阴茎在温软湿热的口腔里越发地胀硬，幸村吞吐间几乎要合不拢嘴，津液直接顺着柱身淌下来，他想象着被这个粗壮的肉刃贯穿时的感受，身后的小穴又有些兴奋地颤缩起来，唇舌也不由自主地加重了些力道。真田被他这猛地一吸重重地刺激到了已经到极限的性器顶端，两腿一紧低吼着便射在了幸村嘴里。  
这一下来得太突然，幸村放开肉刃呛得立刻红了眼圈不住干呕。真田睁眼便看到浓白的精液挂在幸村红唇上的画面，忙抓起身边的衣服去帮幸村擦干净。可幸村兴致又起也顾不上许多，舌尖卷着唇角的精液咽下便缠上真田与他交吻。  
幸村经历了先前的大战，唇舌与下颌又正酸软，这会儿虽然两手放开，却也因为没了力气再无以往的霸道，柔若无骨地紧搂着真田，身下直往他身上蹭。真田一手搂着人，一手去摸身下的玉茎，没一会儿幸村就发出了绵软的细吟。幸村实在太想要了，甚至半刻都不想再等，又不想承认后悔刚才不让真田直接进来，只能也伸手去套弄真田的阴茎，让他快点再硬起来。  
两人再度缠吻在一起，喘息和呻吟伴随着津液渡到对方口中，真田在唇舌交缠间感受到了幸村有些难得的讨好，不由得觉得可爱，分开双唇他问：“着急了？”幸村咬着他的下唇道：“怕你一回就不行了。”“我行不行你还不知道…”真田反客为主，低头吻上幸村的脖颈和锁骨撑起身子，拉着他的手握在自己又抬头的性器上道：“就算你想三天三夜不下床我也是行的。”  
幸村用膝盖蹭着真田的腰侧，自己揉着两边胸脯的软肉道：“那就三天三夜…”真田轻吻着乳尖看着他道：“好啊，让所有人都知道，你因为我这个‘糟糠之妻’从此君王不早朝了。”说完低头含住一边被手拢起的小鼓包，幸村抽了一口气头就向后仰了过去，两手还被真田按在胸脯上不放，就像是自己挤奶似的把胸前的红果送进真田嘴里，忽然想起一开始和真田的对话，脸颊又是一阵火烧，连呼出口的呻吟都带着热度。他大分着双腿和真田紧紧贴着，一下一下地送着腰臀和真田相互抚慰，挤压和摩擦生出更多的快感，让两人吻得更加投入。  
幸村修长的手指插进真田的发根，端正梳好的发髻早就在笑闹的时候被弄松了，这会儿干脆让它全都散了下来。身上最后一点拘束被打开的真田也终于完全释放出征服的本性，双唇重重地碾压在幸村的唇上，舌头肆无忌惮地闯进口腔，和幸村的舌头纠缠翻滚，几乎要攫取全部的空气。幸村被吻得几乎要晕过去，还来不及喘息，身下穴口便感觉挤入了什么庞然大物，湿滑的甬道一下就被贯穿到底。真田居然什么都没说就以这个姿势硬闯了进来，可满足的快感还是让他忍不住叫出声。  
真田在他耳边粗喘着，身下像是楔子一下一下钉进他的身体，火热的吻印在他的耳廓和下颌，好像怎么也亲不够似的。幸村无暇去顾及这并非是他习惯的姿势，只是双腿大开着迎合着身下的冲撞。红润晶莹的玉茎被撞的上下摇摆，幸村想要摸摸它，两手又被真田攥住按在了头顶。酥麻的感觉渐渐由小腹扩散开来，让他的腰无力再对抗冲击的力道，只能屈起双腿任由真田进出。  
真田把那两条腿扛在自己肩上，两手搂着幸村的大腿，让性器没到更深的地方。粗壮的性器在紧实的小穴里一进一出，每一次挤压都带出不少淫液，沾的床上几乎湿了一片，更是让两人肌肤相贴时撞击的声音更加悦耳。  
幸村两只手紧抓着脸侧的床单，呻吟声渐渐从绵软细腻变得难以抑制，“…弦一郎…啊…再快、再快一点！”真田再度加快了自己的动作，幸村的声音更加高亢，“啊…啊啊啊！不要停！弦一郎…肏我！使劲肏我！”听到幸村被自己肏干得淫叫连连几乎要没了魂，真田也发起疯似的狠狠地用自己的肉刃一下一下贯穿着娇嫩的小穴。  
可是这样远远不够，真田便做边向床边挪去，自己两脚先下了地，随后双臂一用力直接把幸村抱到了自己身上，继续送着腰向小穴里捣去。幸村沉浸在快感里又害怕掉下去，只得紧紧搂着他的脖子，响亮的呻吟更清晰地传进真田的耳朵。真田边做边向门口走去，像是生怕门外的侍从和守卫听不到，越是走进身下就越是发狠，幸村被他肏得淫水顺着交合处直往下淌，哪里喝止得住，只能边叫着边用指甲抓他的背。  
背后的刺痛更加燎起真田的欲火，甚至直接把幸村顶在了房门上，门轴不停发出吱呀和撞击门框的闷响，不过在房门的另一头并没有人敢靠近询问。真田硕大的性器本就每一次都能碾过甬道里的那处淫穴，幸村紧张又兴奋之下被猛撞了一通酸胀的快感更加强烈，身子震颤着眼见就要射了，但是真田停止了自己的动作。在幸村几乎要抓狂的眼神里，他把幸村放倒在松软华贵的地毯上，让他背过身伏在了地上。这个姿势让他插得更深，幸村也更加无可反抗，他的脸陷在地毯的皮毛里，淌出的津液打湿了地毯又蹭了满脸，两只手在剧烈的顶撞下无处借力，只能抓住雪白的毯子。  
短暂的停歇仿佛让幸村找回了些许理智，更加激烈的交媾却又仿佛让他产生了幻觉。满是泪花的视线里一切都变得模糊，脑中的画面也在飞速回溯，他仿佛看见曾经的长辈们站在那里，训斥着真田的放肆和两人的荒唐。但那又怎么样呢，这样的真田才是真实的，这样的相处才是自己所喜欢的。被无数枷锁禁锢的真田终于得以解放，自己也终于得到了永远平等永远炽热的爱，那是他曾经一度以为身为神之子的自己不配拥有的东西。  
幸村无意识地高声叫着，两条胳膊失去了支撑的力量，整个身子都要瘫下去，只有腰臀被真田死死掐着，仍和他的性器一次又一次地紧密相撞。真田压在他身上，让他侧躺着扭过头和他接吻，身下的冲击已经快得不能再快，幸村的嘴被堵住，到了高潮时候只能发出一声闷哼，连同真田的低吼一起全都被他咽进了肚子，身前体内留下两团火热的爱液。  
真田抱着他又缓了许久，手指抹掉他脸侧挂的泪，“怎么哭了？”  
幸村一口咬在真田手指上，哑着嗓子慵懒道：“真田，你好大的胆子。”  
真田把头埋在幸村的颈窝里颤抖发出闷闷的笑声，亲吻着他的耳根道：“神子有令，不敢不为啊。”说完抽出自己才释放的性器，又要准备下一场战斗了。


End file.
